


Change of Scene

by SarkySquirrel



Series: Writing Prompts & Drabbles [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chris Evans Johnny Storm, F/M, Horseback Riding, Mechanic/Engineer Reader, Moving On, Pre-Relationship, Road Trips, Steve cheats, Tony's kind of protective, but you don't hate him, cutesy johnny, he's not a bad guy, its alright, shocked avengers, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as you wanted to hate either of them, you just couldn't. However, it was going to be awkward, living and working in the tower with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Scene

"Hey Steve, are you-" You stopped abruptly in your step, looking on at the scene in front of you.

You couldn't have been surprised, you were always sure there was something between them all those years ago. But you were still a little shocked.

Because in front of you, your boyfriend - or ex-boyfriend now - Steve Rogers, was currently taking part in a serious make out session with his best friend and recently recovered Winter Soldier, Bucky Barnes. Deciding not to interrupt them, mostly because you couldn't face the blonde haired man at that moment, you turned on your heel and walked away, button mashing the option for the ground floor.

A warm wetness trailed down your cheek and you soon realised you were crying, most of everything was a blur. You knew, though, that you should have seen it coming. And to be honest, you didn't actually blame them. They'd waited 70, nearly 80 years without acting on their mutual attraction of the other. They just had to do something while Steve was dating you, right?

As much as you wanted to hate either of them, you just couldn't. However, it was going to be awkward, living and working in the tower with them.

You had no idea where you were going, you just needed an escape for even a few hours. You thought about maybe going to a coffee shop, or a bookstore, or hell, even a bar. But you just found yourself an empty bench in Central Park, not too far from the Tower, sat down and tried to sort out your emotions.

"Are you alright?" You heard a voice and quickly looked up at its owner, finding the one and only Johnny Storm standing beside you.

You scoffed and shook your head softly. "No but it's nothing to worry about."

He raised an eyebrow and sat down on the seat beside you. "I've been told I'm great at listening. Besides I'm a superhero, I can rescue you from anything."

"Seriously, Johnny Storm?" You rolled your eyes. "Sorry, I live in a tower full of superheroes, I'm used to being around you lot. Doesn't dazzle me." You rubbed a hand over your face.

"You live in Avenger's tower?"

"Yeah, I'm a mechanic slash engineer slash ex-girlfriend of one of them." She replied with a slight bitter tone. "Anyway, I'm sure you have better things to be doing than listening to some girl with her first world problems."

"Actually no." He shook his head. "There's nothing I'd like to do more." He leaned back on the wood and metal slats on the bench.

You stared at him for a moment before sighing and admitting your problems. "I just saw my boyfriend Steve Rogers making out with his best friend Bucky Barnes, and the worst thing is; I don't even hate them." You told him all about your whole conflicting thoughts and he seemed to be listening intently, his reacting in many different expressions.

    "I think," Johnny started, "You need to get out of that tower for a night or two and have some fun."

    "Oh yeah? And what sort of fun do you suggest?"

    "Well, dancing is fun."

    "I can't dance. There's no rhythm here." You gestured to your whole body.

    "Okay, what do you like to do?"

    "Staying indoors, reading, watching Netflix." She finished tilting her head to the side.

    "Okay, how about tomorrow, you and me getting out of the city?"

    "I barely know you."

    "Exactly, you need something new in your life. I'm just saying you need to have some fun."

    "Now, that sounds more like something Johnny Storm knows about." You replied sarcastically.

    "How about it?"

    You bit your lip for a couple of minutes mulling it over. "Alright. I'll give it a shot."

    He grinned excitedly, "Awesome. I'll pick you up outside the tower?"

    "Yes, please. And if you give me your phone," She held out her open palm, waiting for the device to be handed to her, "I'll give you my number." You searched through his contact details, memorizing his number with ease, before tapping in her own into a new contact. "By the way, Johnny Storm, I'm (Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N)."

    "Nice to meet ya, (Y/N)." He accepted his phone back as it alerted him. "Well it appears I have to go, Paris is in danger. I'll see you tomorrow?"

    "Good luck." You nodded as he stood up, burst into flames and flew away. You watched him go with a smile before you turned back to the tower and strolled towards it.

\---------------------

    You were awake pretty early, pretty excited for what Storm had planned for the day. You had avoided Steve and Bucky all day yesterday, even going so far as hiding in the air vents and underneath one of the cars in the garage.

    Unsure as to exactly what Storm had in store for you, you decided to wear skinny jeans and a t-shirt underneath your favourite hoody and leather jacket combo. You had yanked on a pair of combat boots, thinking they would be much more suitable than a pair of Converse sneakers.

    "Miss (Y/N), you have a visitor," Jarvis informed her as the elevator doors slid open. You were sitting in the living room of the communal floor with Clint, Natasha and Tony tapping away at your phone while you waited for Johnny to text you, letting you know he was outside.

    What you hadn't expected was the Human Torch himself to step through the doors with Steve and Bucky following behind.

    "Hey, (Y/N). You ready to go?" He stayed close to the door, not joining the group.

    "Yep." You replied curtly, jumping up and checking you had your purse and your phone on you.

    "Wait, where are you going?" Steve asked a frown littered on his face.

    You turned to face him as you walked backwards towards Johnny, "No idea." You shrugged, "But it's my day off, so I'll see you all later." You and Johnny stepped into the elevator and watched the doors close on the jaw-dropped Avengers. You and Johnny shared a straight-faced look before you both descended into a fit of laughter. "Seriously, though, where are we going?"

    "You'll see." He grinned.

\---------------------

    "Dude!" You cheered as Johnny's car zoomed past the sign for an equestrian center. "I used to love coming to this place! How did you know?"

    "I may have asked Reed to help find the perfect place to take you." He replied slowing down as you drove through the fields of horses and other assorted animals before slowing to a stop outside of a farmhouse. "Is this the perfect way to spend your day off or what?"

    "Definitely." You grinned, hopping out of the car and breathing in the fresh air. "Wait, do you even know how to ride?"

    "As a matter of fact I do." He replied as he locked his car, before strolling towards the barn, "Follow me."

    You did, briskly walking into the barn and being greeted by horses whinnying softly. "Damn I missed this." You commented as you stroked the nose of a chestnut brown mare, named Cedar.

    "We'll I know someone who missed you." Another voice from the other end of the barn announced.

    You turned to see your old friend, Alice, otherwise known as the boss of the riding center and you beamed happily. "Alice, hi!" You skipped over and hugged the woman tightly.

    Johnny watched as you and Alice reacquainted yourselves, when the horse inside the stall he was leaning on, nudged him expectantly. "I'm sorry, buddy, I haven't got anything for ya."

    You turned to see Johnny talking to the horse and grinned, strolling over and tilting your head, "So are we gonna go for a ride or what?"

    "We're gonna go for a ride." He agreed, with a joyful smile.

    "Yes." Alice added, before spreading her arms, gesturing to the whole barn. "Pick any horse you like, just remember to take care of them before you leave. And don't forget to enjoy yourself."

    You rode for what felt like hours, racing across the land, letting the horses loose. Johnny led you to a picnic under a tree he'd set up. You'd joked about him being replaced by some clone because this didn't seem like typical Johnny Storm behaviour. He'd told you that he was a romantic at heart. And you believed him. But you didn't tell him that, of course.

    ---------------------

    "Oh my God, Johnny that was the best day I've had in ages." You smiled as he parked outside of Stark Tower. "Thank you so much."

    "Anytime." He grinned, "No seriously," He added at the slight change in your smile, "Anytime."

    "Alright. I'll take you up on that offer." You licked your lip before turning to enter the tower. "Goodnight, Johnny."

    "Hey, (Y/N)?"

    "Yeah?"

    "You and me, you think we could ever be something?"

    "I think it's a possibility." You replied before pushing open the door and smiling as you skipped to the elevator. The smile rode with you up to the Avenger's floor where you found every Avenger waiting for you with different facial expressions. "Hey." You greeted the group.

    "So Johnny Storm huh?" Tony commented.

    "He's a nice guy."

    "He's essentially me."

    You let out a singular laugh and shook you head. "No, he's not."

    "Okay, no he's not. No one's like me except for me." Tony reasoned as you strolled over to the mini-bar to get a beer. You popped the cap off on the edge of the counter and tried to escape the room until- "Is this about Robocop and Capsicle?"

    You opened your mouth to say something before hanging your head and glancing to Steve and Bucky. "No. It was at first, but I don't know what it's about anymore."

    "(Y/N), I'm so sorry I-" Steve and Bucky were sitting together, both looking somewhat guilty, but also genuinely happy.

    "Don't be Steve." You shook your head, smiling softly. "I always knew there was something between you two. And I don't hate you or blame you, I mean have you seen you too? You are both outrageously hot." You took a swill of beer. "And yeah it's going to be awkward in the tower for a bit, but that's my problem, because whenever I look at you two all I can see is that hot make out session you were having yesterday, and it kind makes me feel conflicted things." You watched Steve blush and Bucky smirk. "So I'm gonna go and get drunk in my room, and then tomorrow. Well, who knows what's going to happen tomorrow."

    You left the Avengers behind and your phone pinged in your pocket as you rode the elevator to your floor.

    **JS: You, me, snowboarding in Canada, Saturday??**

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the Imagine prompt; "You're Steve's girlfriend but one day you find him kissing Natasha, so you run away to Central Park and meet Johnny Storm."
> 
> I took a little liberty with this prompt, switching Natasha with Bucky, because Stucky. *heart eyes*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment! :)


End file.
